In recent, various kinds of laundry treatment apparatuses are used together with washing machines used to wash laundry items including clothes, cloth items, beddings and the like. For example, there have been developed a variety of laundry treatment apparatuses including drum type dryers capable of drying laundry items having being washed, cabinet type dryers capable of drying laundry items hung thereon, and refreshers capable of refreshing laundry items by using hot air supplied to the laundry items.
However, such a cabinet type laundry treatment apparatus has a variety of disadvantages.